My Beloved
by Girl with the Iceheart
Summary: Canon-divergence. Akise checks his phone just before going into battle with Yuno and defeats her. Yuki/Akise


My beloved...

 _A/N: So basically my friend, who got me hooked on this anime, is a BIG Yukise shipper, and so by proxy, so am I. So as a thank you to her, have this._

* * *

Yuki shook and took a step back, voice quivering, "Stay back! Any closer and I'll-!" he held the gun tighter, blue eyes wide.

Akise ignored him and stepped forward, taking hold of his shoulders to stare straight at him. "This is for your own good. Face the facts, Yuki!" He urged. Pinkish orbs stared into blue and narrowed, trying to push as much urgency and emotion into his plea as possible. He had to get his point across! He could not lose his beloved Yuki to that psycho bitch! "When the time is right she is going to murder you!"

Those blue eyes widened painfully and Akise could only watch as Yuki's face begin to crumble. He had to protect him at all cost! He'd been through enough already, killing his friends, watching his parents die helplessly and being dragged along by that blood-thirsty monster who had him murder _orphans for fuck's sake_.

The gun in Yuki's hands began to shake.

"The dead cannot be renewed!" Oh god, it hurt Akise to say these things, seeing Yuki's eyes fill with despair and confusion. "And if you're asking yourself why Yuno would let you assume otherwise, it's because she needed you to kill without hesitation and endure it to the endgame!" He could hear the slight slide of gravel and rubble as the pinkette, drenched in her own blood, began to crawl towards them. She must've passed the corpses of Yuki's friends... the ones that she had butchered. How did that make her feel? Did she feel anything besides overwhelming possessiveness for Yuki? He highly doubted it...

How dare she... hadn't she done enough damage as it was?!

"She means full well to succeed Deus!" Yuki was crying now, Akise felt his heart lurch. But he had to press on! Oh... Yuki had tried to shoot him but had emptied his ammo into his friends with Yuno's lies guiding his hand. "Seems you're out of bullets, my friend."

 **"** **GET AWAY FROM HIM!"**

He turned to see Yuno Gasai there, knife in hand and covered in blood. He shouldn't have fallen for such an obvious manipulation when she stabbed herself.

"He's dangerous, pookie! He tried to kill me!" she whimpered, voice laced with sweet poison, staggering up the pieces of rubble.

"Yuno..."

Akise felt anger bubble up inside him. All she did was feed Yuki more and more lies! Like he hadn't been through enough already! Turning back to his beloved, he murmured, "You deserve someone who will always tell you the truth..." he leant forward and kissed him.

Yuki tasted like dirt and a small mixture of bile, but that was hardly expected, considering the circumstances. The albino's eyes immediately swivelled to watch as Yuno's face crumbled and her sweet facade cracked and he felt a small bubble of victory bubble up. Akise released Yuki and he stumbled back, raising his hand to his lips. "You kissed me...?" he almost sounded like the old Yuki, before Yuno had weeded her way into his heart.

He smiled at the black haired boy, feeling a small piece of dread pass through him. He knew Yuki would be angry at him... but... Yuno _must never hurt his beloved Yuki again_.

He had to kill her now.

"When I get a hold of you..." she growled, phone gripped in hand with the knife in the other, face murderous. "I'm gonna gut you like a fish!" she then roared like an enraged animal.

Charming.

He leapt down, certain that Yuki would not interfere, giving his phone one last check as he pulled out a piece of metal piping. Oh... there was a change of plans then if that's what she was going to do when he struck. "I should have let you bleed out when I had the chance, Yuno. This time around, I mean to end you!" She wouldn't be able to predict his movements; her diary only concerned itself with _his_ precious Yuki.

They began to make their way towards each other, weapons drawn, ignoring Yuki's terrified mutterings.

" _I'm going to send you to hell!"_ Yuno hissed and slashed at his head which he easily ducked. She swiped at his middle only to be evaded with a back step. She left herself wide open.

Now!

He raised the pipe.

It whooshed down in a perfect arc.

 **SMASH**

The phone split in half and fell from her grasp.

But it wasn't over yet! She grinned that sickening crazy smirk and lunged for him, knife pointed to cut his windpipe. It might've hit its mark...

If it hadn't been for him checking his phone just beforehand.

He flitted to the side and evaded her jab, getting low and sweeping her legs from underneath her. Yuno Gasai, AKA Second, went down with an oomph onto her sides and there was a deafening **crack**.

She'd landed on her little hip pack, all of her weight crushing whatever was in it.

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a strained scream, eyes terrified. "No, no, no!" she raised her head desperately to where Akise was staring down coldly at her, past him to the terrified teen standing high above him. "Pookie..." she cried, looking for all the world like a wild animal caught in a hunter's trap.

"Don't worry." Akise took slow steps back, careful to make sure she didn't suddenly pull a fast one and kill him just before she was pulled into nothingness. "He's in safe hands."

Her pink eyes filled with tears as a hole appeared in her stomach. "Yuki..."

Then she warped into the eternal void.

Akise felt himself breathe a sigh of relief and turned to his beloved, his beautiful prize.

"Akise... you killed her...! Y-yuno!" he whimpered and covered his mouth, tears beginning to fall.

The pipe clattered to the ground as Akise ran to him. Yuki screeched and flinched when he felt himself be wrapped up in the lean arms of his girlfriend's killer. "It's alright... she won't be able to hurt you anymore..." he kissed the top of Yuki's head, eyes beginning to fall shut, fatigue beginning to wash over. "It's over."

"But-!"

"Eighth won't take long now... she probably won't last the day." Akise muttered into the sweaty locks, glancing at the sphere's of time space imploding from the corner of his eye. There were hardly any buildings standing, Eighth would be trying to survive the ruins now... she wasn't going to last though.

Akise gently gripped his hand and began to tug him away. "Come on; let's find a place to wait this out..."

 **(page break)**

The two sat on the side of the mountain, watching the city slowly crumble away. Akise kept his arm wrapped around Yuki's trembling shoulders, leaning his head into his hair, trying to ignore the quiet sobs.

"What..."

"Hmm?"

"What was the point of doing all this if I can't bring my mum and dad back?" Yuki sobbed into his... I guess boyfriend's shoulder. "I... I killed people to do this... I killed _orphans_ , Akise! I... I thought it'd be fine, since I could just bring them back!"

Akise felt his stomach lurch at the vulnerable sound in his Yuki's voice. "It'll be fine. We can start again, to make sure nothing like this will ever happen again."

Yuki stared up at him, tear filled ocean orbs searched Akise's pink ones for some kind of truth, hope. He'd been lied to once already, he was warier now to say the least. "We?"

Oh that's right, he still had to tell Yuki about his... birth. "I talked with Deus. He... basically it turns out, I'm Deus' son. I was made to act as a observer of the game, given strong curiosity to try and find as much as I could unwittingly." Yuki very near jumped out of his arms and Akise had to restrain himself from tightening his grip on him. The last thing that he wanted was to become another Yuno, to restrain and hide Yuki away from the world.

"Yuki, hear me out! I proved to him that I wasn't under his control and he released me. I'm free. But I'll live forever, because I'm not human. I'll stay with you." He whispered simply, placing a gentle kiss on his new companion's forehead.

Yuki then gripped his arm, tears beginning to slow. "Then you'll-?"

"I'll live with you for all of eternity, until you begin to shatter like Deus. I'll help you choose your successor, a way without all this bloodshed. And when it happens, I'll follow you." He leant down and bumped noses with the dirty teen.

The sun was beginning to set on the ruined city, neither noticing Murmur beginning to fly towards them, an intense look of suspense on her monkey-like face.

"I love you, Yuki, I'll stay with you for eternity and a day. I will never lie to you like Yuno and I'll protect you from those that try to. I love you with everything I have, Yuki." He leant down and pressed their lips together for a second time that day. When they parted, Yuki pressed his forehead against his lover, a small smile on his face.

"I don't love you yet... but I think I'll come to love you too, Akise."

* * *

 _A/N: So just that you know, when Yuno fell onto her side, her weight crushed her phone, killing her. Also, in case you didn't get it, Murmur is coming to tell Yuki that he is the winner. Just assume that the first incarnation of Murmur disappeared with her master._

 _Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, might do another thing for this pairing if I get an idea._


End file.
